


The Day After

by starset_bowtieboi



Series: Hometown Fantasy [3]
Category: STARSET (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starset_bowtieboi/pseuds/starset_bowtieboi
Summary: The morning and day after the best date of your life with Dustin Bates.





	The Day After

*1 NEW MESSAGE FROM: DUSTIN*  
DUSTIN: Hey babe. I miss you already. <3 1:37am  
*NEW MESSAGE TO: DUSTIN*  
ME: I miss you too. <3 Did you make it home safe? 1:38am  
DUSTIN: Yeah I just walked in the door. I can't stop thinking about you... 1:39am  
ME: Are you tired yet? 1:40am  
DUSTIN: Not really. I'm an insomniac; sleep is hard to come by. 1:40am  
ME: Same Dustin, I probably don't sleep enough... 1:42am  
DUSTIN: I wish we were still together... I fall asleep easier when I'm cuddled up to someone 1:43am  
ME: Are you saying you're a cuddler? 1:43am  
DUSTIN: Yep. I love it. It’s relaxing especially when it’s with someone I'm in love with. ;) 1:44am  
ME: We really are a match made in heaven. I love cuddling. I don't do it enough but I can see it being intoxicating with you. 1:45am  
DUSTIN: Intoxicating, huh? Why do you say that? 1:47am  
ME: You smell amazing, you are incredibly fit, you're warm, and I'm wildly in love with you. I can see myself getting addicted to you... 1:50am  
DUSTIN: I don't see an issue with that... I'm already addicted to you. 2:05am  
Babe, did you fall asleep? 2:20am  
You'll probably wake up before me so... 3:59am  
Good Morning!! Call me around noon so we can go out again? 4:01am  
************************  
I woke up hours later, feeling incredibly groggy and sore. My shades were still open from yesterday and I could see the rain falling steadily outside my window. I rubbed my eyes and sat up in bed, feeling incredibly uncomfortable. I looked down and seen I was still dressed in last night’s clothes. I reached down and pulled off my boots and walked to the bathroom to relieve myself and wash my makeup off. After scrubbing the makeup off my skin and changing into a more comfortable outfit, I walked back to my room to check the time.   
9:05am the clock read. I had some new messages from Dustin; I read through them and smiled at the good morning message, only to feel my whole body light on fire at reading he was already addicted to me. I sighed, feeling very lovesick and sat down on my bed to take in the events of the last day.  
First, a usual mundane shopping trip turned into an encounter with my favorite band's lead singer. Second, a night out was actually a date with said singer. Third, I had my first kiss with the previously mentioned man. And finally, I was absolutely, head over heels, in love with him.  
I blushed even harder and felt my ears heat up, I buried my head in my hands and let out an excited squeal. I headed downstairs to grab something to eat. I was rifling through the cupboards, looking for something small to eat, only to find nothing. Sighing, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and sent a text to Dustin.  
*NEW TEXT MESSAGE TO: DUSTIN*  
ME: Hii Dustin!! Thanks for the good morning text, it made me smile. Are you awake yet? 9:45am  
DUSTIN: I'm glad babe :) I am awake, are you free for breakfast? 9:46am  
ME: Of course! But isn’t it a tad bit late for breakfast? 9:46am  
DUSTIN: I don’t think so, I want to spend some time with you, and it'll help me figure what to make you for breakfast in the future. So what do you say? Can I pick you up in 20 minutes? 9:48am  
ME: Sure... Call me when you're close 9:48am  
DUSTIN: Of course, see you soon 9:50am  
********************  
I pulled myself back up the stairs to dress in something semi cuter than what I was currently in. I settled on black jeans, combat boots, a warm blue long sleeve, and a grey flannel. I put on a dab of makeup and brushed my teeth. Just as I started to pack my things into a small purse, I heard a soft honk outside my window. My cheeks lit up and I felt a huge grin form on my face. I walked over to my window and pulled up the shades. Dustin was standing on the hill to get a better vantage point on my window, when he spotted me he lit up.   
Dustin's hair was messily shoved into a beanie, he had some scruff on his face, his glasses were a little fogged over, but he was dressed in black jeans, a Deftones shirt, and a worn grey hoodie. He smiled at me and I melted.  
"Hey babe!! Come on, I'm starving!!" Dustin yelled up to me. I nodded and shut my window and rushed down the stairs and out the front door.  
I practically ran into his arms while he stood at the hood of his car. Dustin picked me up and spun me in a half circle only to set me down and kiss me softly. The kiss was a little too sweet for me though; I reached up and put my right hand on the back of his neck, pushing my fingers under his beanie a bit and pulling him back down for a longer kiss. His scruff made the kiss more intense than I had anticipated, and I felt my knees buckle under me. Dustin's left hand caught my hip pulling them against his, (which made my head spin even faster). When I felt steady to him his hand on my hip slid down my lower back and into the back pocket of my jeans, and his right hand cupped my cheek. He caught my lips between his a few times before we pulled away.  
I blushed at him when we pulled away, which earned me another quick peck and a shit eating grin from him. Dustin led me back to the passenger side and opened the door. I thought he would leave it at that but he didn't, he leaned in the car and buckled me in. When he started to back out of the car he stopped and kissed my lips again before he shut my door and walked to his side.  
Dustin got in, buckled himself in, and started the car. We both looked at each other, cheeks lit up in a proud blush. He grabbed my hand and kissed my palm before lacing his fingers in mine.  
"Where to?" Dustin asked, admiring the tattoo on my wrist.  
"Denny's?" I said questioningly.  
"Denny's. Sounds good. Where the hell is it?" Dustin asked.  
I giggled at his question and kissed his hand before saying, "I hope you can follow directions..."  
****************  
We asked for a booth when we arrived at Denny's, it took a short wait for one to be freed but feeling Dustin cuddle up to me while we stood at the front of the restaurant made everything okay.   
Our booth was a tad bit bigger than we needed but i wasn't going to complain about the fact that it was basically one huge seat. Which equaled: snuggle time with Dustin.  
We ordered our drinks and Dustin pulled me into his arms as we shared one menu. He nipped at my neck and I giggled and tried to push him away. He persisted and he stole a kiss from my lips. We decided to split a huge platter of French toast covered in syrup, whipped cream, powdered sugar, and strawberries.  
In the down time while we waited for our food, I found myself staring into his eyes. I felt my heart trying to break out of my chest and hop into his. Dustin smiled at me as if he could read my thoughts. He leaned down for a quick kiss...  
"What are you thinking about babe?" He asked softly, brushing a piece of my hair out of my eyes.  
"Nothing much... I'm just so, so in love with you right now. I'm falling fast..." I sighed, still gazing into his golden brown eyes.  
"I already fell for you, babe. I'm yours forever. You can't get rid of me now." He said this with a huge grin and leaned in for another kiss.  
****************  
We laughed throughout our meal. Dustin kept trying to feed me bites of the toast and every time he did he'd drop them on the table or more embarrassingly, his pants. I fed him a bite of whipped cream and pushed it up on his nose, which earned me a dollop of whipped cream on my nose as payback.   
It was by far the best breakfast I'd ever had. The meal was average but the shenanigans we went through made it so much more enjoyable. We left with warm coffee in one hand and each other's hand in the other. Dustin stopped us under the covering outside of the door and pulled me into a much craved kiss before removing his jacket and putting it on me. I looked at him weird before I realized, in all of our excitement I didn't notice it was pouring rain. We ran to Dustin's car and shook off what wetness we could, but we were both still soaking wet.  
12:00 pm.  
"What do you want to do now babe?" Dustin asked, turning on the heater.  
"I don't know. Anything we could do is ruined since it's raining. I'd offer the mall but we met there yesterday. Um... I dunno. What do you want to do?" I said softly.   
Dustin chuckled and looked out the window before saying under his breath, "you."  
"What?!" I asked, wondering if I heard him right.  
"Huh? I didn't say that out loud did I?" Dustin asked, quickly turning a shade of crimson.  
I blushed even harder then I was before, and turned to look out the window so he wouldn't see the grin on my face. Dustin cleared his throat and started the car. He pulled out into the street and started driving. He reached over and held my hand on the gear shift the entire ride.  
I wanted to ask where we were headed but, I felt too content in his presence. Anywhere sounded good as long as we could be together.  
*************  
Dustin pulled into a fancy looking, grey, ultra modern, apartment complex and drove into a parking spot marked 33. I looked over at Dustin and he smiled at me before quickly parking and hopping out of the car. I sat there, still consumed in my thoughts, until my door opening startled me. Dustin helped me out of the car and led me down a short walkway to an elevator.   
After a short elevator ride, he led me down another hallway to a door marked 33. He turned to me and handed me a key off of his key ring.  
"This is for you, babe. Welcome to your new second home." Dustin said proudly as he opened the door of his apartment.   
Ernie, Dustin’s puppy ran up to him, barking happily at Dustin’s return. He picked up Ernie and let him lick happily at his face as he walked over to me.   
I looked at him dumbfounded; he pulled me into his apartment and pressed a soft kiss on my forehead.  
"It's my apartment. I have a spare room if you ever need to stay here. My bed also has room for two, if you ever... You know..." Dustin trailed off, slightly embarrassed.  
"Oh. Wow." I whispered. I was beyond shocked that he would offer keys to his apartment so soon to me.  
“Say Hi Ernie!” Dustin smiled at me while leaning over to let Ernie smell me and inspect me. He barked in response to Dustin and I couldn’t help but giggle at the unbearable cuteness I was witnessing.   
Dustin handed me Ernie and disappeared into what I assumed to be his room. He returned with a stack of clothes; he had a pair of black sweatpants, a new Starset shirt, and an oversized Downplay hoodie in his arms.   
"Our clothes are soaked so while you're here I thought we could toss them in the dryer so they'll dry out. And I don't want you getting sick." Dustin handed me the stack of clothes in exchange for Ernie and guided me to the bathroom so I could change.  
I pulled off my wet clothes and slipped into the warm clothes he had given me. I took a second in the bathroom to relieve myself and make sure I didn't look like an absolute fool before leaving.   
I watched as Dustin put our clothes in the small two in one washer and dryer in a small cupboard in the hallway. He was now dressed in grey sweat pants and a plain black, tight fitting shirt. I walked over to him awkwardly as he finished up with the dryer. Dustin turned toward me and wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled against him and didn't try to pull away. I felt him sigh and adjust his arms a bit but he couldn't find a comfortable position. He pulled back and caressed my cheek.   
"Can we snuggle and talk for a bit babe?" Dustin asked, staring into my eyes.  
"Yeah... I kinda wanted a tour though..." I said softly, trying not to sound disappointed.  
"Oh! I completely forgot! Come on!" Dustin laced his fingers between mine and started to show me around his place.  
******************  
Dustin started from the front door; he showed me his small kitchen and then led me to the living room. He had an L shaped couch with a foot stool that fit in the gap and my mind immediately jumped to the great time we'll have cuddling on it. He had a bookshelf that was packed full of vinyl’s, cd's, DVD’s, and sciencey books. The small table behind the couch had cute pictures of him when he was younger and with family. Dustin then showed me the small office he turned into a studio that also had a little space under the desk for Ernie, and the spare room which had an attached bathroom. His bedroom may have been my favorite part. It was a little messy with a few unpacked boxes littering the floor, but he had a comfy looking queen sized bed with over-stuffed pillows covering the top. He had a few open suitcases with clothes strewn around them and more of Ernie’s chew toys but otherwise the room was spotless. He showed me the master bathroom and then led me to the small balcony outside of the sliding glass doors in his room. I smiled even bigger at the feeling of all of the memories we could soon have out here. We eventually ventured back to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate and warm up some more.  
*************  
Dustin started to make us some hot cocoa in the kitchen while I played with Ernie. He put a few cups of milk in a pan and boiled it with the mixes of cocoa. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his middle. He traced the veins in my hands while he watched the pan of milk closely. I felt too at home doing this, snuggled up to the man of my dreams, on a rainy day, making hot chocolate. This is beyond perfect. I didn't notice the drinks had finished until Dustin moved away from me and started to pull a can of whipped cream out of the fridge to top off our drinks.  
****************  
Dustin turned on the heater and we walked back to his room. He flipped on the lights and we snuggled up on the bed under soft blankets. We sipped at our cocoa before he pulled me a little closer to him.  
Dustin sighed and pulled me up in his lap, I basically straddled his hips. He pushed a soft pillow under me so the height of his thighs didn’t hurt me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled into his arms that were now wrapped around my middle. He rested his forehead on mine and pulled me even closer to him. I felt my whole body relax as we sat like this.  
Time passed slowly while we sat in this position. Dustin leaned in every so often to kiss me. I felt Dustin occasionally adjust his arms but for the most part we were content sitting like this. It was a while before we both felt the need to get up and use the bathroom. Dustin picked me up from the position we were sitting in and set me on the cold wood floor. I went in the master bath, he in the guest bath.  
When I exited the bathroom, Dustin was sitting on the foot of his bed, watching lightning race across the sky, lazily petting a sleepy Ernie sitting next to him. He turned toward me and motioned for me to join him. I walked over and he pulled me onto his lap, I sighed feeling his arms wrap around me and him nuzzle into the space behind my ear.  
"Do you want to spend the night?" He asked softly into my ear. I looked down, feeling shy. I traced the triangle tattoo on his arm, contemplating on what I should do.  
"If you don't want to, I can take you home. I just thought... You'd want to get away from reality for a while..." I could hear the sadness in his voice and it ripped me to shreds.  
"I want to stay. I really do... I just don't know how I'll play it off to my family so they don't jump down my throat when I go back..." I felt embarrassed telling Dustin this, but it was true. I need an excuse to not come home and if they ever found out I stayed at a guy's house I'd be out on the street in a heartbeat.  
"Can you talk to your friend? Ask her if she'd cover for you?" Dustin asked pulling me closer to him as the storm intensified outside.  
"I actually could do that... I'll be right back." I leaned down and gave Dustin a kiss as I got up to call my friend.  
*************  
The phone call was short. She knew how much I loved Dustin even before I had met him and she had no issue covering for me if the need arises. She encouraged me to "have the time of my life" and to give her all of the details in the morning. I thanked her a million times before hanging up and practically ran back to Dustin.  
**********  
He looked at me, obviously nervous about the outcome, but when I broke into a huge smile his shoulders relaxed and he pulled me into a warm hug. We lounged back onto the bed and watched the unfolding thunderstorm outside. I felt his fingers trace up and down my sides and I snuggled closer to him. I sighed and traced a heart shape on his chest over his heart feeling content with how this day had unfolded.  
The set of Christmas lights Dustin had draped over a chair flickered and went out, followed by a deafening crack of thunder.  
“Shit.” Dustin sighed, “Well, looks like the powers’ out...”  
Great. The lights were out on what could've been the best date night of my life....  
Dustin pulled me and Ernie closer to him on the bed.   
"We could light some candles and stay in bed?" Dustin said softly into my ear, almost seductively.  
The storm intensified even more and I felt myself agreeing to his idea faster than I should have. Maybe this night could get even better.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated! You can message me any ideas you have on improvements or where I should take this story, thanks!


End file.
